hwsinfinityfandomcom-20200213-history
Create a New Character
Deciding to apply for a new character for Descendants Roleplay? If this is your first time in Descendants Roleplay, go to this page instead. How To Have Wikia account # First of all, make sure you have a Wikia account. Simply login if you do, or register if you don't have an account yet. Apply for new character * Inform fosaimaginator#7317 (Discord) that you wish to create new character and you will be provided with a wiki page (template ready) for your application. Simply fill it up. (Step-by-step guide to fill up your application/character page will be provided in this page.) * OR simply create the wiki page yourself and notify fosaimaginator about it later. Below is the simple guidance for you to create a wiki page. Creating wiki page # After you are logged in, you can finally create your application page! # Alright, now you have a blank page. # You will see the tab for raw template codes. Simply copy all the codes from this pastebin link into the tab. # And whoop! Now you got the template ready in the page. You might want to click on blue "Save page" button (top right) just in case, before we move to the actual editing/filling up part. (You can always go back to the editing tab by clicking blue "Edit" button (top right). Filling up your character page Character data * Simply fill all the data by typing (duh!). * The following sections are mandatory to fill: Abilities/Skills Roll Buffs (unless your character has none) General Info/Backstory Trivia * Remember to not remove/change any of the Headings. What are Headings? Look at the picture below. Filling the Infobox Infobox is one of the interesting features of Wikia website. Don't worry, it is very simple to fill! # The infobox tab will appear, simply fill up all the boxes for your desired character's profile! # Click on the blue "image" button to add a picture for your character's profile. (Preferably High Quality picture for best result) # For the "Faction" section, we provide 4 choices: X-Men, Brotherhood, Human Society and none (Lone Wolf). Choose only one and remove the others. (For Lone Wolf, each player is allowed to only have one.) # Do you see the untitled "row5" and "row7"? Row5 is for your character's family list, and Row7 is for their relationship (friends, romantic interests, partners, etc) # Ignore the "caption1". And if you are done filling the infobox, click on "Apply Changes". Family Tree and link to Classic HWS page Family Tree It is our new, special feature for Descendants Roleplay. Family Tree is additional (not mandatory), and only for characters who are related to any original Classic Here We Stand character or "Descendants" Roleplay character. For example: Steven Alighieri is a son of Dante Alighieri and Cammy Rogers from classic HereWeStand. If your character is related to any of Classic HWS or Descendants characters, leave this section as it is and ask fosaimaginator to help you edit/assemble the family tree. If your character is not related to any of them (fresh new character to the universe), simply remove this entire section. Link to classic HWS page Did your character exist in Classic HWS lore (Season 1/2/3/4/5) and have a profile page on HWS wiki? Link it on their profile. Example below is Zell Dincht, who existed in Classic HWS season 4-5, therefore I linked him on his new Descendants page. Remember, the link thing is additional (not mandatory). If your character is a new character to the universe or has no page in Classic HWS Wiki, just delete the "'''Name's Classic HWS page: LINK (if any)". Finishing up! # Done? '''Simply click on "Save page" (top right) # This tab will appear. Immediately click on "Save page" unless if you still want to edit some more/resume editing. # And.... Tadaaa!! Your page is done and ready! it will automatically be in the "Pending" category. # Send the link of your new character page to fosaimaginator#7317 (Discord) to be checked/reviewed. Remember, your character can be role-played only after being approved. You can also do this through phone! Yes, you read it right! You can do the application through your smart phone (Make sure you have a browser, i usually use Mobile Chrome.) The steps are definitely the same! You just need to view the page as Desktop (not with Mobile view) Click on "View Full Site" at the bottom of the page or set your browser to view Desktop mode/site. These are how it looks like to create a page through mobile browser: Fun fact, i wrote this entire section with my phone! :D N A V I G A T I O N [ Descendants Main Page ] [ Descendants Roleplay System ]